


It's a Lottery

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Rose Tyler, F/F, Immortal Rose Tyler, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some Rose/13 fluff with some minor angst.   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	It's a Lottery

**Author's Note:**

> Some Rose/13 fluff with some minor angst. Enjoy! :=)

******

Regeneration was a lottery. At least that was what The Doctor always told herself. In truth for many Time Lords who lived quiet, pampered accident-free lives compared to hers, regeneration could be controlled with a surprising degree of accuracy. And while some were content to let the proverbial dice fall where they may, others carefully cherry-picked what features to have in their next body.

Hair color, eye color, height, weight, age, temperament, gender, species even. All could be selected with the same amount of ease that Humans used when deciding what color to paint the front room.

For The Doctor however, living a jeopardy-friendly life meant that your new body was left to the whims of fate which treated her cells and DNA like the balls in a game of bingo, randomly rolling everything around. That being said, she was _really_ enjoying her body.

Curled up Rose, the sheets wrapped tightly around them, The Doctor pillowed her head against Rose’s chest, listening to the steady double heartbeat when a thought suddenly popped into her head. It wasn’t a particularly ‘happy’ thought either.

“Rose…” she began suddenly, unable to stop from voicing said thought.

“Hmm?” Rose murmured quietly.

“Do you ever…miss my other bodies?”

Rose blinked, looking up in surprise.

“How’d you mean?” she asked.

“Do you ever miss any of them?” The Doctor reiterated, turning over to rest her chin on Rose’s shoulder to look up at her “what I mean is, was there any past face that you wish I’d kept” she explained.

Rose frowned.

“I…never really thought about it,” she shrugged “seriously?”

“Yeah” The Doctor nodded.

“Uh, well, I guess your Tenth face,” Rose shrugged “maybe?” she added hesitantly “look, what brought this on?”

“I dunno,” the Time Lord shrugged “just wondering. I mean for Time Lords changing our faces was like changing a shirt, but for Humans…” she trailed off.

“Well, I’ll admit that, if I had to choose, I probably wouldn’t have regeneration change your looks,” Rose began “but, since the alternative is…bad, I’m fine with it,” she shifted, scooting up and pulling The Doctor closer “is this about the gender thing?” she wondered.

“Maybe?” The Doctor shrugged “you’re Human,” she shrugged “a Human from the 21st century at that” she continued.

“Hey,” Rose gently cupped her face, thumbs stroking across her cheekbones “if you really thought that then you wouldn’t have invited me to travel with you” she pointed out.

The Doctor smirked.

“Yeah, guess so” she grinned, curling up against Rose again.

“Do you miss being a man?” Rose wondered.

“Not really, no,” The Doctor shook her head before suddenly looking up at Rose “do _you_?” she asked.

“No, not really”

“So, you wouldn’t mind if I was a woman the next time round?”

“That depends, are you planning on regenerating anytime soon?”

“No”

“Then no”

“Good”

“Good”

Silence fell again.

“Mind you,” The Doctor began less than a minute later (a new record for speechlessness in this body) “if I go back to being a man again next time you’ll have to go back to heterosexual sex”

“So?” Rose scoffed “I told you before doesn’t matter to me what bits you’ve got,”

She suddenly rolled over, gently pressing The Doctor against the mattress.

“Besides,” she grinned “if I _really_ wanted to sleep with a woman that bad I’d just go find River and shag her”

The Doctor merely grinned and leaned up and pulled her wife in for a kiss…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me what you thought :=)


End file.
